


The Viper in the Mirror

by nagisasaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Childhood Friends, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Naruto fights back, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Poor Life Choices, Poor Uzumaki naruto, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Semi-Public Sex, Shooting Guns, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teen Angst, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, dangerous part of town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagisasaki/pseuds/nagisasaki
Summary: Sasuke was a 'suburbs' kid that brung his sly ass to this dangerous part of the city. But you'll do anything for the love of your life, right? "Or is he the love of my life?" SasuNaru AU
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	The Viper in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on fanfiction.net! So if you want earlier updates, please check out my fanfiction.net account!

Loud hip-hop music bounced off the walls of Sakura’s crowded house. Bodies were aggressively grinding on each other as the smell of liquor intoxicated throughout the entire house. It was well after midnight and people seemed to just have gotten started. You couldn’t say the same for Naruto though, the man felt like he was going through hell and back. The booming of the music and the loud yelling was giving him a headache. A really terrible one too.

Naruto had told Sakura he wasn’t feeling too good earlier that day, otherwise he would have been the life of the party. But there Naruto was, sitting on the couch that was surrounded by people. Half of them he didn’t even know, he assumed they were some of Sakura’s co-workers, but then again probably not, he thought as a random guy walked past, half-naked.

If you’re wondering, it was another night when Sakura-chan threw these big parties almost every year to ‘lighten people up’.

She swears everyone is just depressed without her parties. Naruto would have stayed at home, but Sakura was his best friend since childhood. He just couldn’t turn her down. She was one of the people who accepted him as family when he was abandoned by everyone else. Naruto had looked over to see a pretty ill-flavored looking chick to his right. She was staring at him with her green eyes hanging low. She noticed he had locked eyes with her and moved her greasy hair behind her ear.

She definitely wasn’t Naruto’s type.

He didn’t want to spend another second in this hellhole. He rose from the couch and started pushing his way past the grinding bodies. He made sure Sakura didn’t see him or she would have sat him back down and made him enjoy it.

Successfully, Naruto made it outside without getting noticed by the pink-haired girlie that was doing what he thought was supposed to be dancing, on her kitchen table. He looked up towards the sky and did what he thought was a small smile, but he knew if someone had seen him, they would have thought he was an idiot, smiling big to himself. He really needed to give Sakura dancing lessons.

Naruto started to walk out to the streets, making his way to his apartment. The sounds of Sakura’s party behind him were fading slowly making his head feel slightly better. He breathed in the fresh, cool air around him as he looked around the dark neighborhood that was only lit up by the warm orange-color streetlights. He had to admit that Sakura did live in a pretty quiet neighborhood, too bad she was not pretty quiet.

Naruto’s head pounded just by thinking about another party from her. Maybe he should drop by a convenience store on the way back to his crib for some pills, it’s not like anyone was waiting for him at home past 3 a.m.

Naruto looked around the shops but as expected at 3 a.m., everyone had locked up and gone home. “Damn it..” Naruto swore lowly as he dug his hands in his pockets. He walked for a little more and down the block, a sign still glowed, he walked towards it. Naruto sighed in relief as he saw the cashier through the window. His headache could finally ease down.

The bell above the door rang as Naruto opened it, the fluorescent lights made his head reel. He greeted the cashier as he went to an aisle, looking for what he needed right now the most. He noticed someone was in the same aisle with him and was about to ignore them until he realized who it was. “Hinata..?”

The woman looked up from the shelf and quickly met blue eyes. “Naruto..it’s been so long.” She blinked as her lips formed into an ‘o’ shape. Naruto's eyes traveled up her body and slightly stopped at her breast. ‘It has been so long.’ Naruto repeated in his head. “You’ve been doing alright?” He spoke softly as he remembered that the last time he saw her she was known for being a timid girl. “Yes..b-but Naruto, look at how much you’ve grown.” She stepped closer to get a better look. Even if she were on her tiptoes, she would have still been nothing compared to Naruto’s height. Naruto chuckled slightly and placed his hand behind his neck. Hinata smiled but then her phone buzzed in her purse. She took it out and looked at the message.

She cleared her throat and ignored the message as she slipped her phone back into her purse. “So what are you doing here three in the morning?” She spoke softly as her pale eyes locked with Naruto’s. Naruto’s eyes traveled up and down her figure again as he raised an eyebrow. Hinata was dressed in a lavender tube top that was accompanied by matching floor-length pants with a jacket that was thrown on top. ‘Where was she coming from..or going?’

“I should ask you the same thing, Hinata.” Naruto had then pulled a small box from the shelf and read the back of it. “Oh, I just came from work. I work down the road, and I was a little thirsty.” She replied with a small smile. “What about you?”

Naruto lifted the box to her as he still scanned the shelves. “Pills,” Naruto’s voice came out gloomy but he covered it up with a sigh. “Tylenol does sound good right about now.” He said as he walked back towards the cashier. She followed closely behind him but she somehow managed to put her water on the counter before Naruto sat his pills down. “Don’t worry Naruto, I’ll pay.” Hinata looked up at him with soft but tired eyes.

Naruto was taken aback a little by the offer as his lips opened slightly but immediately closed as she spoke again. “Your head hurts right now, right? You don’t have to go through the trouble of pulling your money out.” She gave him another small smile. Naruto had to admit that at the last minute, he realized he didn’t bring his wallet. He was just supposed to be going to a party. But there he was letting one of his friends from middle school pay for him. “Hinata...are you sure?”

Hinata nodded as she covered a yawn. It really was late and Naruto couldn’t wait to just take these pills and fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

Naruto had made it to his apartment as he noticed the broken neon sign that barely glowed. VineWood Apartments…

He quickly took the rusty, old stairs at the side of the building as he wanted to avoid the lights at the lobby and the woman that kept hitting on him every time she saw him. When Naruto made it in the building, he took out the pills from his pocket. ‘Hinata’s such a sweet girl…’ He thought to himself as he walked down the halls of the second floor.

The apartment building that Naruto lived in was cheap and crowded and with every step he took, the lights flickered. But the rent was affordable and Naruto just had to work with what he had. He stopped at his door that was at the end of the hallway on the second floor. He sighed and shoved his key into the lock and it clicked open after a hard turn. Naruto really had to tell the lady downstairs about that before his key snapped in two. He opened his door and walked inside, not even bothered to turn on the lights as they would just annoy him. But he almost jumped out his skin when they turned on themselves.

“Where have you been?” A deep, monotone voice sounded throughout the room. Naruto’s headache magically disappeared right at that moment as he looked towards his couch where the owner of the voice was sitting. He froze as his blue eyes met with dark ones. “What are you doing here, Sasuke, and why are you acting like my wife that’s been waiting for me to get home?” Naruto rolled his eyes but regretted it instantly as his head started to slightly hurt again.

Sasuke’s eyes traveled from Naruto’s beaten up Vans all the way up to his tousled hair. His eyes narrowed at the thought that Naruto could have been coming from someone’s house after midnight, way after midnight. Naruto watched cautiously as Sasuke sighed and stood up from the cushion.

“What, I can’t worry about my ‘friend’?” Sasuke's lips tugged into a smirk as he noticed Naruto moved back a little but the sullen glance that Naruto gave Sasuke let him know that he was trying to be serious. “You were not invited.” Naruto’s voice sounded bitter but he would have cared less. Sasuke was always doing this crap. Every time Naruto pushed him away, he would try to push himself into his everyday life. He just couldn’t stand it and his head was starting to hurt again.

Naruto swore he had seen the amusement that flashed over Sasuke’s face before he took more steps forward, ignoring Naruto’s venom that was spat at him.

From instinct, Naruto stumbled back towards the door to avoid the dark-haired man, and it did stop the man in his tracks.

“Are you drunk?”

Sasuke tilted his head up as the question came out softly. Naruto scoffed.  
“No. Why would you care anyway, you’re not supposed to be here.”

Before Naruto knew it, He was pinned against the door with Sasuke’s body pushed up against his. The air left Naruto’s lungs when he made contact with the door. Sasuke instantly moved to Naruto’s neck, sucking hungrily as he placed a leg between Naruto’s thighs, making sure his lover could not escape.

Naruto let out a sound that made Sasuke smirk against Naruto’s skin. His tongue made a trail on the tanned skin as the warmth of it made Naruto shiver to the bone. Naruto hated it when Sasuke did this. He was a ‘suburbs’ kid that brung his sly ass to this dangerous part of the city. Not to mention, He’s been doing this since they were twelve. “Sasuke..” Naruto’s voice came out gutturally. Sasuke let out a sound as a response as he felt the vibrations that came from the call of his name.

Naruto barely realized he had rolled his eyes. ‘Worrying about my ‘friend’, yeah right.’ Naruto was so busy in his head that he also didn’t realize that Sasuke was trying to pull his shirt off him. “Oi, what are y-.” Sasuke stopped and his eyes burned into the blue ones. “Who were you with?” The question startled Naruto but he covered it up with a snort. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked back at the pale man. “What do you mean-?” Sasuke shook his head.

“You’re obviously thinking about them.”

“Wha- No! I wasn’t with anyone!”

“Were they better than me? I bet they fucked you into oblivion-.”

“I would never-!” Naruto felt the rage build-up in him. First, Sakura forced him to a party that he didn’t even enjoy, Then he gets this huge ass headache, Hinata had to pay for him which made him feel sorry, and now Sasuke’s accusing him of having sex with someone, all he wanted to do was to come home and go the fuck to sleep. Naruto sighed, trying to hold it in. He wasn’t in the right state to start yelling.

“Then prove it.”

The statement made Naruto snap his head up, meeting the onyx eyes of his lover. He felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach as he also felt his erection in his pants. Man, how he hated it when Sasuke did this.

* * *

“M-Mnn!”

Was the sound that left Naruto’s lips as Sasuke finally yanked him off of his length. A thin trail of saliva connecting both his bottom lip and the tip. “Sasuke..” Naruto’s hoarse voice filled the room along with his pants.

Sasuke could only chuckle, his hand moving to slowly rake through the blond hair. Sasuke took in the sight as the best thing ever. “Are you okay?” Sasuke asked while his lips tugged into a smirk.

“I just spent thirty minutes gagging, choking, and trying to swallow your cock, I’m more than okay.”

Sasuke couldn’t help but be amused, He saw Naruto do it before but damn. Was he trying to beat a personal record? He watched as Naruto’s lips came back in contact with his tip, slowly teasing it. Naruto closed his eyes as the flat of his tongue went from the base of Sasuke’s cock all the way up to the tip. “Oh, fuck..” Sasuke let out a breathy moan, his eyes hanging low as he looked down on Naruto with dark, lustful eyes.

Naruto knew what he was doing, he was trying to please Sasuke to the point where he’ll throw him on the bed and fuck him into oblivion, maybe fuck this headache away. The thought of it just had Naruto’s erection jumping with joy. But, the only way for that to happen was..

To get him mad.

Cause man, how he hated headaches.


End file.
